


Ángeles y demonios

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No tenía éxito de ignorar esa mirada, no tenía éxito de ignorar sus pensamientos, no tenía éxito de ignorar el temblor de las manos.Levantó los ojos hacia Derek, tratando de sonreírle tardado como si así pudiera fingir que todo estuviera bien, pero el mayor no se dejó convencer.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 5





	Ángeles y demonios

**Ángeles y Demonios**

Morgan lo estaba mirando desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

Reid sentía su mirada encima pesar más que una roca, y conocer la razón de esa mirada no lo ayudaba para nada a sentirse mejor.

Cogió uno de los reportes dejados de J.J., tratando de mantener la concentración en algo, pero se dio pronto cuenta del hecho que no estaba posible.

No tenía éxito de ignorar esa mirada, no tenía éxito de ignorar sus pensamientos, no tenía éxito de ignorar el temblor de las manos.

Levantó los ojos hacia Derek, tratando de sonreírle tardado como si así pudiera fingir que todo estuviera bien, pero el mayor no se dejó convencer.

Se sentó a su lado, todavía sin decir una palabra, pero sus ojos expresaban ya bastante para Spencer.

Tenía gana de gritar, y no podía.

Quería levantarse.

Levantarse, ir en el primero baño que encontrara y tomar ese maldito fármaco, seguro que fuera lo solo que podía hacerlo estar mejor.

Con su trabajo, había encontrado a muchos drogadictos.

Había leído docenas de libros sobre el tema, había estudiado casos de dependencia, y conocía con claridad todos los señales.

Antes de ahora había sido simple por él quedarse lejos de todo lo que estaba documentado como perjudicial, de todo lo que podía causar dependencia, debilidad.

Conocer de memoria todas las síntomas, todas causas y todos efectos, sin embargo, no lo había ayudado en el caso específico.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó a Morgan, levantando los ojos hacia de él y poniendo su expresión más inocente, todavía fallando de convencerlo.

“Spence...” murmuró el mayor, en tono claramente de reproche. Luego suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Por qué no me lo dices tú qué pasa?” trató, esperando de obtener resultados siendo más directo.

Reid se encogió de hombros también, determinando en no abrirse.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando Morgan, sabía qué tenía razón, y no quería admitirlo.

“No pasa nada. ¿Por qué?” preguntó, levantando las cejas.

Derek extendió una mano en la mesa, tratando con los dedos de rozar los del menor, pero Reid tenía otra intención, y los alejó antes que pudiera hacerlo, en un gesto que no había ni una posibilidad de pasar por casual.

“Porque...” Morgan empezaba a enojarse, y se dio cuenta. Bajó el tono de voz, mirándose alrededor para estar seguro que nadie pudiera oírlos. “Sólo pasó una semana, Spencer, y no hablaste para nada de lo que te ocurrió. No es normal, y tú lo sabes también. Sé qué es difícil, sé que preferirías fingir que no haya pasado nada, pero...”

“¿Pero qué?” lo interrumpió Reid, poniéndose en pie. “No hablé porque no tengo nada de decir. Lidiamos con personas como a Tobias Hankel todos días, sabemos cómo piensan, sabemos analizarlos y entrar dentro de sus cabezas para entender como funcione. Y sabemos cómo reaccionan las víctimas. Pues no veo porque algo así tenga que perturbarme, yo...” perdió por un momento esa seguridad que se había construido, suspirando despacio. “Lo sé lo que pasó y como me sentí. Y te aseguro que no hay nada de que merezca la pena hablar.” concluyó, esforzándose de quedarse quieto, de controlar su expresión y sus gestos, consciente de como pudiera ser difícil tener una conversación como esa con un profiler.

Morgan le echó un vistazo perplejo, pero al final asintió.

“Vale. Si quieres convencerte que sea así, pues por ahora puedo dejártelo hacer.” le dijo, levantando una ceja. “Pues creo que no va a ser un problema venir a mi casa esta noche. ¿O me equivoco?” preguntó, cruzando los brazos en espera.

Reid tragó, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

“Lo siento. Hice ya planes por esta noche.” contestó, tratando de pensar rápidamente en una excusa.

“Está desde hace...” Derek suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Hace días que no vienes a mi casa, mientras _antes_ pasábamos juntos todas las noches libres. ¿Quieres seguir diciéndome que no pase nada mal?” insistió, poniéndose en pie, tan cerca que Reid casi se sintió sofocar.

“Lo siento, Derek.” murmuró sólo, dejando la sala.

Ese día había pasado demasiado tiempo al trabajo, mucho más que sus nervios en esa condición pudieras soportar.

No podía hacerlo.

No podía seguir mintiendo a Morgan ni a los demás, tampoco a sí mismo, y decir que todo estaba bien, que el tiempo pasado atado a esa silla junto a Tobias lo había dejado ileso.

Y entendía porque nadie le creyera, porque estaba inverosímil que no hubiera consecuencias.

Tenía pesadillas desde hace una semana.

Veía la cara desesperada de Tobias, lo veía tratar de articular de alguna manera una petición de ayuda, pero cuando trataba de hablar la voz que Reid oía siempre era la de Raphael.

Tembló pensándolo.

No sabía porque esa voz lo aterrorizara así, mucho más de la de Charles, pero siempre se despertaba de sobresalto por esas pesadillas, y no tenía éxito de volver a dormir.

Sin embargo, cada noche se repetía que iba a estar mejor, y cada noche su mente lo traicionaba.

Se levantaba de la cama, iba al baño y se quedaba unos minutos mirando sus ojeras en el espejo, sintiendo asco por sí mismo mientras encontraba rasguños en el dorso de las manos que no sabía de haberse hecho, mientras se dejaba pillar desprevenido por la ansiedad y el pánico, y la gana de encontrar refugio en esa droga tan traicionera crecía.

Tobias la necesitaba, se decía.

La había necesitada para escaparse de la vida con su padre, luego había necesitado el bipolarismo para escapar de su muerte.

Tobias Hankel estaba mal, su mente estaba mal. Esto lo había transformado en la persona que era.

Reid se repetía que él no estaba así, que no había nada equivocado en su cabeza, pero eso era un mantra que durante los años nunca había funcionado a tranquilizarlo.

No, no estaba todo en orden en su cerebro, pero era algo que había sido siempre más una ayuda que un obstáculo.

Ignorando el pensamiento de su madre, Reid siempre había tenido éxito de pasar una vida lo más normal posible, manteniéndose afuera de esos círculos viciosos que su misma mente generaba.

Cuando llegó a casa se abandonó en el diván, pasándose las manos en la cara y suspirando.

No era una víctima.

Las personas que ayudaba todos días eran víctimas.

Siempre había sido del otro lado, y no le gustaba tener encima esa etiqueta.

Extendió un brazo hacia la cartera, abandonada en el suelo, y sacó el fármaco y una siringa.

Los miró mucho tiempo, respirando hondo antes de sentir la irritación crecer en él, y echar la vial contra una pared.

Había piezas de vidrio por todas partes, pero iba a preocuparse de eso más tarde.

Lo que lo preocupaba de verdad en ese momento era enfrentar otra noche a solas contra sus demonios, y sabía qué no iba a resistir.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo más antes de decidir.

Aunque no pudiera permitirse de mostrar todas las heridas que Tobias le había dejado, podía al menos concederse de dejar a alguien la tentativa de curarlas.

Al final, estaba inútil rebelarse.

Derek estaba allí, deseaba ayudarlo, y por esa vez Spencer iba a permitírselo.

~

Cuando llegó frente a su puerta, casi tuvo miedo de tocar el timbre.

No quería admitir de tener un problema, pero tampoco quería pasar otra noche a solas.

Cuando Morgan abrió la puerta se sorprendió al verlo, pero se desplazó pronto para dejarlo entrar.

“Spence... me habías dicho que no ibas a venir, ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó, preocupado.

“Derek.” lo llamó, la voz ronca. “Derek, necesito ayuda.” admitió, dejando que el mayor lo abrazara, que lo apretara, y decidiendo que ya no importaba ni una forma de orgullo, ni la gana de ocultarse, que mucho más importaba tener la posibilidad de dejarse abrazar de esa manera, de sentirse seguro entre esos brazos tan familiares.

“Te tengo. Te lo dije, ¿no? Cada vez que lo necesitas, estoy aquí.” murmuró, acariciándole la espalda con las puntas de los dedos.

Fueron al salón, sentándose en el diván, y Spencer se concedió de apoyar la cabeza en las piernas del mayor, todavía dejándose acariciar.

“¿Spence?” lo llamó en algún punto Morgan, después de unos minutos de silencio. “¿Sabes por qué se hacen las guerras?”

Reid levantó la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Bien, algunos filósofos piensan que la guerra pueda derivar de un factor lúdico, dado que en las poblaciones primitivas la guerra estaba vista como un mito y representaba el eterno destino de la vida y de la muerte. Claro, posteriormente el concepto de ‘guerra’ se evolucionó hasta...” se interrumpió cuando Morgan se echó a reír.

“Para, para. No entendía nada tan especifico.” le dijo, pasándole una mano entre el pelo, sonriendo y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. “Se hace la guerra porque el mundo empezó sin el hombre, y acabará sin el hombre.” explicó, volviendo improvisamente serio. “¿No es lo que vemos todos días? Seguimos lidiando con personas que se matan porque motivadas por un impulso que no quieren controlar, que a veces ni pueden explicarse.” suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. “Creo que sea esto. Las personas hacen daño a otras personas, y va a estar así hasta el final. Es lo que aprendí de nuestro trabajo. Pero...” sonrió, volviendo a acariciarlo. “Podemos ralentizar el proceso, ¿no crees? Podemos hundir los más posible de ellos mientras tratan de anihilarse.”

Reid asintió brevemente, como para decir que entendía su razonamiento.

Estaba errado en teoría, pero le gustaba ese punto de vista.

“¿Con esto quieres decirme que lo que pasó fue en una manera útil, Derek?” preguntó, levantando una ceja.

“No, Spence. Con esto quiero decirte que no van a ganar ellos, a menos que no se lo permitimos. Y no quiero que se lo permitas, eso es todo.”

Spencer suspiró, finalmente sonriéndole.

“No quiero que ganen.” admitió, teniendo por la primera vez éxito de guardar afuera de su mente la idea de las horas pasadas con Tobias. “Tengo que ayudarte a hundirlos, ¿verdad?”

Derek se echó otra vez a reír, asintiendo.

“Pues bien, sí. Parece que necesite tu ayuda también.” susurró, nunca dejando de acariciarlo.

“Creo que sea correcto. Somos un equipo, ¿no? Todos servimos, al final.” pareció reflexionar un poco, antes de seguir. “Por ejemplo, si el razonamiento que acabas de hacer fuera por un caso, podría hacerte notar que la condición de la extinción de la humanidad fue debatida mucho tiempo entre filósofos e históricos, y llegaron a la conclusión que...” se interrumpió, mordiéndose un labio. “Pero no estaba por un caso.” murmuró. “Y yo tendría que aprender cual es el momento de hablar y cual lo de callarse.” se regañó, mientras Morgan sacudía la cabeza, ayudándolo a sentarse y apretándole la cara contra el pecho, besándole la frente.

“No importa. Significa que eres mi Spencer. Lo que quiero.” comentó, teniendo éxito de hacer sonrojar al menor.

Reid se quedó en esa posición, para nada ansioso por moverse.

Sabía, y Morgan lo sabía también, cuánto fuera leja la solución a su problema.

Sabía qué iba a volver el pensamiento de lo que había pasado, y que iba a sacarle el sueño, sabía que su dependencia acababa de empezar, pero esa noche no le importaba.

En ese momento quería quedarse donde estaba, junto a Derek.

Era todo lo que necesitaba. 


End file.
